Meet Alice
by escherlat
Summary: On her twelfth birthday, Kate gets a nice surprise.


"Kate!"

Bolting upright, Kate hugged the book to her chest. Mom wasn't supposed to be home for another hour! Frantic, she rose. Marking her place carefully, she closed the book then peeked out her bedroom door. No one was in the hall.

Slipping across to her closet, she slipped inside and placed the book into her hiding spot. Stepping out the closet, she smoothed her dress. "Yes, mother," she called.

"Come here. Your father and I have something for you."

She stopped in the bathroom on the way. Mother was quite particular with how her girls looked. It wouldn't do to be unpresentable, even though it was just her parents. Fixing some errant hair, she almost stepped into the hall when her eyes went wide!

Oh no! Some of the blush she had experimented with earlier was still on her cheek!

"Kate!"

Hurriedly, she turned on the water. "I am washing my hands, Mother. I will be there soon," she called out as she pumped soap into her hands. 'Cleanliness is next to godliness' was one of her mother's favorite sayings. She hoped that would give her the time she needed.

Carefully she washed the blush from her cheek. She scrubbed both cheeks so they'd look the same. Shutting off the water, she dried her hands and face and left the bathroom.

Her parents were in the living room. Mother was seated in her favorite chair, while father stood next to her. She gave a sight curtsy in respect and said, "Here I am mother." Her eyes stayed focused on the floor the entire time.

"Happy birthday," her parents said. She almost looked up in her excitement. Her birthday! Her mother rose and stepped to her side. Placing a hand on her shoulder she said, "You're twelve today. Almost a woman. You are a great help with your sisters. Your father and I really appreciate it.

"To help you become the chaste young woman we see in you, your father and I got you a special present."

At that her father spoke, "We think it's something that will bring you great joy, Katie." From the corner of her eye she saw her mother glare briefly at her father. Her mother hated the that name 'It is not her proper name' would be her complaint later. For now, though, her father got a pass.

He stepped forward and gave her a big hug. Tucking his hand below her chin, he raised her head so he could look into her eyes. "It's on the back porch waiting for you. Shall we go see it?"

"Yes, sir," she said. What kind of present would be on the back porch. She followed her father through the house to the back door, her mother close behind.

He opened the door and stepped aside. "You first, birthday girl."

A nervous thrill shot through her at her father's words. She stepped into the sunshine and looked around. At first glance she missed it. Then, her eyes fixed on it and it was all she could see.

Across from the door was a small hutch. On top of it, where normally rested potted plants, was a cage. Her heart almost stopped when she spied a little bundle of fluff inside.

"Go on," her father urged quietly. She stepped forward, feet hesitant on the wood planking. The fluff moved and she saw little eyes peering at her. With an excited squeal she bounded the rest of the distance and pressed against the cage.

Inside was the most adorable creature! A baby bunny, black and white, wriggled its little pink nose at her.

"She's your responsibility, dear," her mother said. "You need to feed her, water her, keep her cage clean."

"What do you think," her father asked.

"She's the best gift ever!" Kate's enthusiasm couldn't be contained. Her feet were bouncing in her excitement. She placed a knuckle of one of her fingers between the bars. The little bunny hopped over to look at it. Its soft whiskers and nose tickled her, bringing a joyful giggle to lighten the day around her.

"What will you name her?"

"I…I don't know yet."

With slow, sure movements, her hands unlatched the cage. Opening the door, her hands crept in to softly take the bunny. She pulled it out and held it close to her face.

The bunny peered at her fearlessly, its little nose wiggling. With a swift movement it hopped forward and pressed its little nose against her face. Kate's heart melted at the little bunny kiss.

Holding her fearless little charge close to her, her mind strayed to the book hidden away. "Alice," she said and her voice was like the wind, fresh and strong. "Your name is Alice."


End file.
